WHITE COYOTE
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Fue a la carta número diez que clavó en el cuerpo de aquel mastodonte, supuesto campeón del tío al que debía matar que le rogó clemencia por sus dos hijos, que su movil sonó con su melodía de "What does the fox say?". Esa llamada, dictaria el principio de algo. Parejas: HisoKillu, otras...Dejad review please
1. Chapter 1

~~WHITE COYOTE~~

Fue a la carta número diez que clavó en el cuerpo de aquel mastodonte, supuesto campeón del tío al que debía matar que le rogó clemencia por sus dos hijos, que su movil sonó con su melodía de "What does the fox say?". Obviamente supuso que, entre los pocos que habían obtenido su umero, y el que podía frecuentar a llamarle, era aquel Drakkur de aspecto afeminado pero casi tan letal como él. Y las pocas veces que habían mantenido una conversación era porque necesitaba que alguien se encargara de sus asuntos, o sea ensuciarse las manos, y como siempre se le llamaba a él que hacia su vida tranquilo entre asesinatos espontáneos y aleatorios o por un trabajo bien pagado. Mientras una de sus presas siguió viva, él sonrió retorcidamente a la par que descolgaba y se llevaba el móvil al oído, lanzando con la mano libre una carta a su victima en su mano derecha, luego a la izquierda, otras en sus codos y así ir subiendo por sus extremidades.

-Síii~?-canturreó con voz inocente, sabiendo perfectamente que quien fuese si su hipótesis era incorrecta, tampoco le fuera a creer como alguien inofensivo.

-Yo, Hisoka.

Que poco expresivo, pensó el mencionado aun mirando a su presa moribunda inútilmente arrastrándose en vanos intentos de huida.

-¿Debo preocuparme de que el noble Illumi me llame? ¿Estoy en tu lista?-siempre le hacia esa pregunta, más como precaución pues sabia que cada año o incluso mes se le daba al Drakkur una lista de nombres a los que debía eliminar, esa lista no era aleatoria. Podían incluirse los nombres de los criminales mas buscados, de los asesinos a sueldo más eficaces (como era su caso), ladrones, y todo tipo de desechos sociales que el gobierno del bajo mundo decidía quitar de en medio. Y todos sabían que los Zoldyck eran los ángeles (o murciélagos en todo caso) de la muerte, cosa que a Hisoka le excitaría saber que su nombre estuviera en una de esas listas, pero en fin, también era preocupante.

Illumi tampoco es que fuese su mejor amigo, y aunque lo fuera, no dudaría en matarlo.

-No, mi lista se renovara dentro de dos meses-informó.

Menos mal, pensó para dentro, aún no quería mantener un encuentro a muerte con el pelinegro, pues aun esperaba que uno de sus juguetes preferidos durara más.

-Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor?-preguntó ya relajado y apoyándose en uno de los cadáveres como si fuese un sofá comodissimo, aun sin perder de vista al tío que se arrastraba.

-Tengo un encargo para ti, ven a tu apartamento ahora-dijo antes de colgar.

Siempre tan directo, que aburrido resultaba en esas ocasiones, pero que fuese así solo significaba que era un encargo importante, o sea difícil y entretenido por o que a el le constaba. Empezó a reírse solo con un aura asesina, sí...solo de pensar que podría conseguir algo de diversión extra ese día le erizaba la piel y hacia bombear su sangre a un ritmo frenético. Cualquier ser de vida inferior que no tuviera el ten activado hubiera muerto con su nen hostil fluyendo.

el hombre moribundo empezó a gritar más de dolor, y aunque a Hisoka le encantara quedarse y torturarlo más, la curiosidad y la excitación superaban cualquier deseo de quedarse con un juguete roto a punto de apagarse.

-Gomen~ me reclama un amigo, y es de mala educación no acabar los asuntos pendientes así que...-lanzó su ultima carta en mitad del rostro del hombre.

Cuando cogió el tren que le llevara hasta la punta contraria de la ciudad, que era donde se alojó por un tiempo en el hotel de vistas al mar, irónico que le gustara la tranquilidad de este, se encontró con ciertos problemas. Un pequeño grupo de insectos que buscaban pelea para impresionar a una chica, bastante atractiva, rubia, pelo rizado y cuerpo bien estructurado según la sociedad, precisamente se metieron con él por su ropa. Era cierto que podía ser un poco chillona en ciertos lugares, pero eso no significaba que cualquiera podía meterse con él. Menos debieron haberlo hecho en el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. A pesar de los gritos de la gente, no se contuvo y las luces del tren parpadearon, dejandole entre la oscuridad, la luz, y la sangre salpicada por tanto el suelo, asientos y ventana, ademas de su rostro siniestro por supuesto.

También provocó ciertos traumas a la gente que le vio caminar por la calle lleno de sangre, con su nen hostil rodeandole, pero aun bajo cierto control. Mucha gente desviaba la mirada de él, con inquietud o incluso miedo, algunos niños preguntaban a sus padres, abuelos, amigos o hermanos por qué iba un hombre ensangrentado por la calle y no estaba en el hospital.

Sinceramente tampoco le importó mucho la opinión de la recepcionista o el botones que le preguntó si estaba bien, que si debían llamar a una ambulancia, el simplemente les ignoró y al que intentó detenerle para que fuera al medico, le agarró del cuello susurrándole que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero si seguían insistiendo al único al que llamarían seria al encargado de la funeraria.

Fue lo poco que necesitó decir para que le dejaran en paz, suerte que en el ascensor no había nadie, le estaba costando controlar su emoción por el misterioso encargo, no sabia cuanto más aguantaría sin destrozar a alguien con el entusiasmo infantil de un niño que esta a punto de recibir un regalo.

Al llegar a su piso caminó derecho hasta su puerta, casi se olvidó de las llaves y abrió con nervios, cerrando la puerta tras de si, buscando sin más preámbulos al Drakkur. Este se había tomado la libertad de tomarse en un té y sentarse en el elegante sofá a ver las noticias, sabía que era cuestión de poco tiempo que Hisoka apareciera, pero también conocia a ese pelirrojo y posiblemente habria matado a alguien por el camino solo por dejarle, con la miel en la boca por decirlo de una manera más suave que excitación extrema.

Hisoka se acercó bastante, esperando de pie a que Illumi le dijera de una maldita vez ese asunto tan importante. El pelinegro, en cambio, se negó a hablar con él a menos que tomara una ducha, estaba lleno de sangre, pero lo que le molestaba era su olor a sudor, fruto del entrenamiento o por fin, de una buena pelea.

Chasqueó la lengua quitándose la ropa y tirándola por el suelo, sin vergüenza alguna que Illumi le viera, no era la primera vez que este pillaba desnudo al pelirrojo, incuso a veces lo acompañaba en sus baños. pero nunca mantuvieron contacto alguno sexual, (por que Drakkur se negó que sino...) y solo por cortesía se habían fregado alguna que otra vez la espalda ajena en los baños públicos.

Una vez retirado cualquier rastro de sangre u olor asqueroso se puso unos pantalones sin nada de bajo y se secó el pelo, ni siquiera se maquilló con su gota y estrella en cada mejilla, estaba demasiado ansioso.

Illumi se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio al pelirrojo que se seguía secando el cuello y brazos, por no decir que los pantalones se estaban mojando porque no se habia secado las piernas. Pero solo por trolear al pelinegro, se sentó en la butaca de enfrente, a Illumi se le resbaló una gota por su rostro impasible, sintiendo un pequeño deseo de matar al pelirrojo, lo enterró en cuanto recordó la importancia del asunto.

-¿Y bien?-fue directo, nada de irse por las ramas.

Illumi tomó un sorbo de té, quitando voz a la tele y suspirando por unos segundos, cabreando al pelirrojo, vengándose por el troll de antes.

-Te necesito para que cumplas una de mis misiones-dijo colocando la taza de té con cuidado en la mesa-Estoy muy liado con mi lista, aún me faltan cuatro personas, son bastante escurridizas todo hay que decirlo, me llevara un tiempo encontrarlas.

-¿Una misión de un Zoldyck?-preguntó con un brillo en los ojos. Eso era precisamente un grandioso reto, esa clase de misiones eran expresamente para los miembros de la familia, lo que significaba un grado de dificultad por encima del nivel S.

-En realidad es una misión familiar, no es del orden del bajo mundo, ademas no es una misión de asesinato-dejó claro lo último.

Hisoka frunció el ceño, obviamente desilusionado.

-Yo no hago misiones en las que matar no este en el orden del día, lo sabes perfectamente.

-Hai, pero es que tú eres precisamente de la región donde se lleva a cabo esta misión-dijo, ganándose el interés nuevamente del pelirrojo-Sé que eres capaz de rastrear a tus presas por esos territorios, es lo que quiero, que rastrees y localices a cierto ser.

-¿Cierto ser? ¿En Okakou?-preguntó estrechando los ojos, ese lugar era de los siete más parecidos al mismisimo infierno según los pocos que sobrevivían al año de pasar solo por turismo por ellos.

Illumi asintió, complacido de obtener la atención de Hisoka, sabía que después de todo, su trato de conveniencia o lo que podrían llamar "amistad" iba a servirle algun dia, más aun sabiendo que provenía de Okakou, también conocido como Selva letal, y no precisamente por la vegetación, era cierto que habían dos bosques rodeando la ciudad de rico comercio, pero desde luego que pocos turistas salian el primer dia con vida. Los asesinatos eran casi diarios, y los robos inumerables, los habitantes no se veian, solo los pocos que se atrevian a salir a la compra y obviamente los que mataban a sus victimas.

No le extrañaba que Hisoka tuviera ese caracter psicótico, solo pensar en sobrevivir debió ser lo único que atravesó su mente cuando era un niño.

-¿Qué se les ha perdido a los Zoldyck en un lugar como ese?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose, ahora casi divertido por la situación.

-Bueno, es difícil de que entiendas los motivos de mi familia, es más bien que mi padre y mi abuelo me encargaron hace un par de años ir al bosque del este de Okakou.

-¿Para?

-Como he dicho antes, buscar a cierto ser.

-¿Cual?

Hisoka sabia que no debía ser cualquiera, en ese bosque frecuentaban los más salvajes y peligrosos de ambas reservas naturales, ya directamente los turistas ni se acercaban a la entrada ni para echarle fotos, las probabilidades de que un ser te atrapara y adentrara eran de un 97%. Aunque un Zoldyck deberia estar acostumbrado a tratar con bestias asi, teniendo un perro gigante como Mike...

Illumi pensó su respuesta, contarle todo al pelirrojo tampoco era tan grave.

-Veras, hace como unos doce o trece años, compramos unos terrenos en una ciudad cercana a la de Okakou, lo suficientemente lejos de esta para no tener problemas, era como una casita de verano-comentó para suavizar lo proximo-sin embargo allí residian nuestros contrarios, como ya sabras, los Drakkur y Garraou no tenemos buena relación.

-Lo sé, lobos y vampiros nunca se llevan bien en las pelis-bromeo con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Los Garraou no son lobos, son similares, pero no como los de las peliculas humanas-comentó inexpresivo-No nos interesaba que estuvieran en la ciudad pues sabíamos que habria conflictos diarios por haber invadido su territorio, así que hicimos un intercambio, el terreno por que mi padre tomara en matrimonio a la hija del alfa.

-Como no, un antiguo metodo es el matrimonio de conveniencia...pero...¿y tú madre no se negó?

-Por supuesto, pero mi abuelo la tranquilizó explicándole la situacion, no queria que mis hermanos menores tuvieran que lidiar con ataques de Garraou cada día.

Hisoka asintió, no era tan rara o mal vista la poligamia en situaciones politicas, sobretodo porque para los Zoldyck. al menos eso creia, la familia iba por encima de todo, al ser tan pocos mantener los herederos más prometedores era de vital importancia para ellos.

-¿Entonces que pasó?-preguntó quizas intuyendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Mi padre se caso con la Garraou, y al poco tiempo quedo embarazada, eso fue un impacto gigantesco para mi madre que ya pensaba matar a la segunda esposa de mi padre pero...

-Pero..-le animó a continuar, notando quizas cierto recelo en la voz de Illumi, impropio en él.

-Al nacer el bebe, no fue lo que esperabamos, no era un garraou, ni un drakkur, quizas una mezcla, pero sus ojos y esencia espiritual era igual a la de mi padre-miró por la ventana, como si recordara-A los ocho meses de nacer mató a un sirviente de mi madre, lo que despertó en ella y toda mi familia un interes por el hijo bastardo, mi padre se sentia orgulloso pues segun él, podria ser el Zoldyck más talentoso de todos los que han habido.

Eso ya despertó el interes total de Hisoka, un Zoldyck superior...

-¿Entonces eso significa que...?

-Sí, cuando la segunda esposa de mi padre descubrió que queriamos entrenar al niño como un Zoldyck oficial, se negó en redondo y huyó con el pequeño. Más no nos costó encontrarla e intentar llevarnosla junto con el niño, pero mi madre se pasó de la raya al atacar a la garraou-esta vez frunció el ceño mirando a Hisoka-el niño lo vio, y atacó a mi madre y a mi hermano Miluki, la rabia lo transformó en una bestia salvaje, y se llevó a su madre de la pierna. Cuando mi padre y yo los seguimos, solo encontramos el cuerpo desangrado de la garraou atrancado en un arbol sin una pierna que estaba a pocos metros.

-¿Y el niño?-preguntó con un aura peligrosa, a los oche meses y ya hacia cosas así...

-No lo sabemos, se dirigió a Okakou y ya no supimos más que rumores de una bestia similar a un coyote que mata irreguladamente a gente del lugar por la noche y se las lleva al bosque.

-Entonces eso significa que quieres que busque a tu hermanastro, ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa psicotica y entrecerrado los ojos con placer.

Illumi asintió, explicandole los detalles que conocian, al tener tanto trabajo matando a la gente de la lista tuvieron que dejar de lado la busqueda del "coyote" como lo denominaban los habitantes de Okakou. Pero lo que incitó de nuevo a la busqueda fueron las constantes noticias de muerte de la gente que era tan estupida como para entrar en el bosque del este. Las bestias salvajes que habitaban el lugar fueron encontradas por diversas partes de la ciudad, arrastradas fuera del bosque por la misma criatura que devoraba a los que entraban en él. Se habia adueñado de la reserva este, y por lo visto era muy territorial.

-Sé que te has criado en ese bosque, Hisoka, lo conoces como la palma de tu mano y sabes tratar con las bestias que hay allí-empezó Illumi pasandole un sobre-Aquí hay fotos de los pocos cadaveres que se han encontrado, todos tienen unos arañazos diferentes a los de cualquier animal que yo conozca.

Hisoka abrió el sobre observandolas. Era verdad, no eran garras de las bestias del lugar, más bien eran garras que no deverian cortar pues en las manchas de sangre del suelo se veian huellas que no tenian garras. "Retractiles" pensó, como las de los felinos, pero si era un bastardo de drakkur era normal que fuesen más como las de los gatos. "La huella es más de canido" pero definitvamente no era de lobo. Así que se trataba de un ser territorial, mezcla de una raza salvaje y otra civilizada con una fuerza descomunal.

-¿Y dices que no puedo matarlo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, lo queremos vivo. Y deberas pegarle esto en cualquier parte de cuerpo-dijo sacandose del bolsillo lo que queria mostrarle.

-...¿Una pegatina de Cheetos?-preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

Illumi lo miro.

-Oh, gomen, esto es para mi coleccion-dijo guardandoselo, y sacando otra cosa-Esto, es un sello de mi abuelo, una vez en su cuerpo le hara volver a su forma humana, o de drakkur.

-¿Quieres decir que lo quieres en forma humana?

-Sí, de lo contrario nunca le cazaras, hemos contratado a muchos expertos de animales y ninguno ha regresado, puede que incluso Mike no le ganara en su forma actual-dijo sin contemplacion alguna, aunque quizas no deberia alentar tanto a Hisoka, sabiendo sus instintos...

Luego le pasó unas esposas.

-Esposas aisladoras, ¿acaso usa nen?

-No lo sabemos, por si acaso llevatelas.

Esto era un poco demasiado quizas, aunque para el pelirrojo no eran de importancia, solo queria ver a ese ser, queria luchar con él, saber que tan fuerte y astuto era para burlar a los Zoldyck y a las bestias a las que le costó gran parte de su infancia vencer.

-¿Cuanto me pagaras?

-Lo qué tú quieras, si vuelves con vida por supuesto.

Hisoka esbozó una sonrisa psicotica y excitada, mirando con los ojos ambrientos de sangre al pelinegro.

-Acepto el trabajo~~

TBC...

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPI~~ ^W^


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Aricoil~~ Aprovecho para decirte que tengo más fics HisoKillu por si te interesa~ ^^

Enjoy that~~

Tras unas nueve horas de vuelo, en un avión privado que no le costó casi nada por haber amenazado al piloto y a la gente de matarlas, el resto de la noche en un motel con diferentes olores de mal gusto, entre ellos a orina, y para finalizar que tuvo que esperar al dia siguienta a que anocheciera, finalmente, llegó a Okakou.

Tal y como recordaba, la ciudad no podría llamarse ciudad de no ser por las casas pobres de más allá que las de la entrada a la misma. Se veía perfectamente quienes no debían preocuparse por los mafiosos, y los que morían cada día de hambre, enfermedad, sed, o por matarse entre ellos por los mismos motivos anteriores, también por las deudas de dinero, Hisoka fue una de esas victimas, al menos, una victima visual de lo que pasaba si no pagabas.

Tras quedarse él con la deuda huyó al bosque donde tras día a día sobrevivir, lograba ir a la ciudad para conseguir dinero, comida, o ya siguiendo su propio instinto recién creado en un ambiente sanguinario, matar a la gente para saciar su sed de sangre que los animales ya no lograban calmar.

No pudo evitar la nostalgia, por razones que ni él comprendía, esa ciudad no merecía ni existir, ni los habitantes deberían seguir en ella, pero su peligro era lo que lo hacia tan turística y conseguía mucho dinero en gente estúpida que quiere sentir un poco de adrenalina.

Con un suspiro observó la luna, roja, esa era la noche de cazar, pensó. de alguna manera descubrió que a partir de los ciclos de la luna muchas bestias salían a cazar. "Quizas este tambien lo haga" pensó con una sonrisa. Se dirigio por las calles, atento a cualquier merodeador nocturno o animal que tuviera cuiosidad por él. Hasta que, tras subirse a los tejados para ir más rapido, saltando de uno en uno a lo ninja, se encontraba enfrente de la entrada del bosque este. El cartel que adevertia del peligro estaba en el suelo, ensangrentado, y por el color de hacia meses atras, así que seguramente la última vez que habia comido, a menos que fuese al pueblo, fue cuando alguien o algo traspaso ese limite. Activó el zetsu para ocultar su presencia, caminando por el puente viejo que crujia a cada paso, y de repente noto el ambiente hostil. Casi sentia las almas de los muertos correr por ese lugar intentando advertirle de no seguir, sonrió con emocion, esto iba a ser divertido.

Recordó la voz de Illumi advirtiendole de que debia buscar, capturar y llevar VIVO al animal. O persona, no lo sabía, ya que era muy raro un mestizo de dos razas tan competidoras y hostiles entre si. Tal y como se decia, ese bosque era más bien una selva letal, la vegetacion natural no era similar a la de una jungla pero las presencias de alrededor, de animales salvajes y pelirgosos daban a entender todo lo contrario, y Hisoka lo sabia mejor que nadie.

Llevaba más de media hora buscando, pero no localizaba presencia alguna, llegó a un descampampado, y el ambiente cambió.

Hisoka notaba cierta presencia de muertes, alguien o inluso más habian estado aquí, y no habian acabado bien, se notaba incluso en el suelo, donde se veia como marcas de arrastre. Se agachó y las toco, comprovando que eran cinco, arrastrado, quien fuese, lo habian arrastrado hacia delante, entre las hierbas pudo distinguir trozos de tela enganchados a ramas, ropa, lo que significa que lo despedazó. El viento silvó entre los arboles, pero parecia el lamento de los muertos, desde luego aquel lugar no era el mismo que él recordaba. Parecia incluso más peligroso, eso le gustaba e intrigaba. ¿Realmente un mocoso de vete a saber cuantos años podia cambiar la atmosfera, ya amenazadora, a una que ponia los pelos de punta hasta las propias bestias del lugar?

Hisoka se tensó al oir un ruido diferente, pasos, el sonido de las ojas moverse, notó como algo se acercaba. Vio como un par de orbes absolutamente azules, brillantes, pero malignos, iban apareciendo como una figura se deslizaba de las sombras hasta aparecer. Tal y como los aldeanos lo describieron, era algo así como un coyote, se parecia a un coyote, lo que extrañó a Hisoka pues no solian vivir por esa zona, aunque claro, esto no era un animal normal y corriente. Blanco pero con el pelo sucio, revuelto y podria decirse que le llegaba por la cintura al pelirrojo, desde luego superaba la de un lobo.

El coyote por asi llamarlo, le olfateo con curiosidad, llamando más la atencion de Hisoka, puesto que, era obvio que para el animal era un intruso, pero por lo visto hubo algo en su olor que molestó al coyote. Le enseño la dentadura fina y afilada, arqueandose amenazador, mientras sus garras retractiles salian. Hisoka sonrió quitandose la mochila y dejandola en el suelo.

-Vamos, pequeño, enseñame que tienes~~-se burló.

Y eso, por raro que parezca, enfureció al animal que a una gran velocidad y precision se lanzó al brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo. Hisoka se sorprendió de la rapidez, pudo esquivarlo pero no se imaginó que el coyote se girara para engancharle por la cintura. De un salto tambien esquivó al ser y le dio una patada para alejarlo.

Algo en animal cambió, de repente se esfumó de su vista y no detectó su presencia.

"¿Qué demonios?" ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro que él ocultó su presencia y ese animal le habia encontrado por el olfato, pensaba que el zetsu serbia tambien para ocultar el olor.

Estaba en clara desventaja, y no pudo seguir pensando un modo de detectarle pues sintió los afilados dientes en su hombro, y las garras clavarse en su espalda. "¡Hijo de puta!" ¡Ese cabron podía usar el zetsu! le propino un codazo para alejarlo, desgarrandose el hombro por culpa de los dientes del coyote. Sintió las ganas de matarlo, su deseo de sangre y torturarlo empezaban a subir demasiado rapido, acabaria descontrolandose si no detenia la lucha ya. Aunque todo hay que decirlo, una parte de él deseaba alargar esto tanto como pudiera, ese jodido animal era inteligente, y podia usar el zetsu para ocultar su resencia. A pesar de haberse entrenado entre los animales y el bosque, Hisoka mo era capaz de desarrollar un olfato como el de los animales, por eso estaba en desventaja. por eso el coyote le habia encontrado. De acuerdo, Hsioka decidió finalizar todo esto, uso su Bungee gum para atar al animal y que se quedara quieto para encgancharle el sello. Oh...pero eso no funciono...

El muy cabronazo tambien podía usar el gyo para ver su nen, lque no deberia por ser solo un animal. y esquivó el ataque, y Hisoka ya no aguantó más, lanzó sus cartas para herirlo o incluso matarlo si seguia atacandole con claras intenciones de matarle.

-Muy bien, pequeño, vamos a ver, tú vas a quedarte quieto para que te ponga este sello, o te juro que ya puedes decir adiós que te matare~-dijo, ya casi a punto de perder el control, es que era demasiado fuerte como para contenerse.

-...A...dios...

Hisoka abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿acababa de...? el animal se le echo encima, pero esta vez Hisoka no lo esquivó, dejó que le mordiera directamente en el mismo brazo para, con la mano libre, engancharle el sello en el pecho.

El coyote siguio mordiendo con la intencion de arrancarle el brazo, cuando algo dentro de él cambió, sentia como se iba debilitando, algo estaba mal. Se alejó del hombre balanceandose como si estuviera drogado, soltando gruñidos y quejidos, su cuerpo, no respondia bien, y...estaba cambiando. Hisoka observó sorprendido e interesado como el tamaño del animal iba menguando poco a poco, como el pelo y garras iban desapareciendo, como las orejas se volvian redondas, la cola se introducia dentro del cuerpo. El hocico, los dientes, los ojos, todo cambió.

Ahora solo se podia ver la figura pequeña de un niño delgadissimo lleno de suciedad.

Apenas vestido con unos pantalones rotos, que parecian boxers, era lo unico que llevaba puesto, su pelo revuelto y sucio, pero aun asi blanco. El pequeño se miro asi mismo, recordaba esto, esta forma, esta forma debil a la que no quiso volver nunca, no después de que mama se fue.

El pelirrojo lo buscó por todos lados, y se dio cuenta de que no iba a atacarle, los animales por encima de todo actúan por instinto, y el que superaba el resto de ellos era el de supervivencia.

-Pero tú no eres un animal...-susurró acariciando el suelo, una de las huellas en realidad

Estaba seguro, a pesar de sus instintos asesinos, de su excitacion por el combate, de que le habia oido decir adiós.

Eso significaba que entendía, al menos que entendió eso, otra pregunta que le paso por la cabeza, a parte de como era posible que ese niño coyote supiera usar el zetsu y el gyo, fue, ¿Por qué su olor le molestó?

Solo era una hipótesis, pero pensaba que quizas fue porque olia a Illumi...

Entonces debia camuflar su olor si queria una oportunidad de pillarle por sorpresa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Se refugió en su cueva, que notaba dura sin su grase de piel y pelo curbiendole, ademas, tenia frio. Se tumbó hecho un ovillo en su cama, bueno, cama, resto de pieles y huesos de sus presas, gimiendo por lo duro que todo estaba, y encima tenia hambre.

Esta forma era un incordio, y no encontraba la manera de regresar a su anterior yo, ese hombre le habia hecho algo, y ahora tenia frio, dolor y hambre. Los hombre son malos, le hacian daño, pensó gruñendo.

Ya habia intentado hablar con ellos, cuando aun su mente funcionaba como la suya, pero ellos lo echaban con palos y piedras, y fuego. Odiaba el fuego, odiaba a los hombres, y mama no estaba, habia ido a buscar a mama muchas veces, pero nunca estaba, penso que la habia dejado durmiendo y se fue a buscar comida para mama, pero no estaba cuando volvio.

Fue al pueblo a buscar a mama, y el hombre lo echo, asi que no le quedó otra que esconderse en el bosque, pero tenia hambre, cuando vio a aquella niña, llorando, el se acercó, quizas ella querria ser su nueva mama, y asi no estaria solo, pero ella se asustó, la persiguió hasta que se resbalo por unas rocas, luego estaba el liquido rojo, lo probo y estaba bueno, la niña estaba deliciosa. Y despues de aquello decidió comer hombres, a los hombres malos que venian al bosque, a su bosque.

El hombre rojo era malo, le habia hecho algo malo, y ahora no podia cazar.

Entre sus pensamientos de odio, logró quedarse dormido para mitigar el dolor, frio y hambre. Mañana iria a cazar, aunque tuviera que ser con esa forma tan debil y sin garras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conociéndose como conocia el bosque, Hisoka rápidamente encontró la planta que buscaba, aquella que tapaba el más fuerte de los olores, convirtiendole en la fragancia más natural posible, los cazadores lo usaban mucho.

Una vez extendida, tuvo cuidado con la herida que se vendó, por ahora aguantaria, mientras no se infectara, o que el niño tuviera la rabia...

Siguió sentado en pose de buda, pensando en los acontecimientos, ese niño había estado desde los ocho meses aquí solo, y por lo visto a la madre se la llevaron o los animales se la comieron, ¿como pudo sobrevivir? ¿Cómo pudo hablar? Bueno, solo fue una palabra y mal pronunciada, pero aun si...Hisoka sonrió retorcidamente, se preguntaba si en forma humana seria capaz de pelear tan bien como su hermano...se lamió los labios pensando en la buena pelea que tendrian ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

"Primero debo encontrarlo" pensó, poniendo orden a sus prioridades, conociendo a los animales que habitaban, o habitaron este bosque, cuando se veian amenazados, o incapaces de defenderse, solian volver a su madriguera, sobretodo aquellos que estaban heridos. Y los coyotes no eran la excepcion. Hizo un esfuerzo en recordar donde habian lugares para esconderse,o que pudiera hacerse una madriguera.

"El acantilado del arbol muerto...ahí habian varias cuevas" pensó con lógica, aunque el bosque era grande. debia darse prisa, ahora mismo estaria reponiendo fuerzas y no sabia si los efectos del sello eran temporales o duraderos.

Y no quería otra herida en el brazo.

Más, cuando se puso de pie para ir al lugar, una pequeña mariposa de un color salmon pasó por su nariz y se acercó a su herida. Algo en ellas le era muy familiar, solo le bastó un par de minutos para recordarla. "Ah...una mariposa soporifica, no me acordaba de que aquí tambien habia".

A parte de su color inusual, estos insectos eran peores que los buitres, siempre y cuando fueran en bandada, una o dos no eran problema. Olian o detectaban la sangre a kilometros de distancia, se alimentaban de la sangre de la victima, sobre todo de los que no se vendaban las heridas. A los diez minutos si no interponias algo entre la herida y unas cuantas de estas, te infectarian el brazo o acabarian poniendo huevos en la herida. Lo que llevaria a que las crias entraran dentro de tu cuerpo y se alimentaran de tus organos y sangre, matandote desde el interior. Hisoka sonrió, se estaba montando un national geofrafic el solito, y esta situacion requeria seriedad, o al menos un poco de ella.

Una idea le cruzó la mente mientras atrapaba a la mariposa en su mano, sin matarla.

Por una vez estos estorbos de insecto le iban a hacer un favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminó alrededor de media hora, tampoco es que quisiera perder el tiempo, así que avanzó un poco más rapido. Al llegar al acantilado se deleito con la vista de aquel arbol que superaba los mil metros de altura, se podía ver desde la ciudad, pero desde cerca podía apreciarse mejor, la madera vieja, pero de un color rojo oscuro, casi como la sangre tras muchos días cuando se seca. El nombre de árbol muerto venía de la fruta que tenía, una de las más venenosas en todo el mundo, pues tenía la forma inocente de una simple fruta de colores vivos que destacaban con el contraste del árbol. Un bocado y tardaras siete minutos a quedar paralizado de pies a cabeza, y a los proximos tres minutos tus organos se paralizarian, incluyendo el corazon. Sí, era en este bosque donde Hisoka habia aprendido lo imortante que era la precaucion en ambientes salvajes, y donde sus sentidos más perturbadores se desarrollaron, Entre ellos la sangre fria por obligar a animales a probar las frutas antes de comerselas él.

"Que recuerdos..."

Con una sonrisa saltó encima del arbol, y fue bajando a toda velocidad hasta agarrarse a una de las millones de ramas. Enfrente, a diferentes niveles de las rocas, habian unas doce cuevas de diferentes tamaños, recordaba que se había metido en ellas muchas veces, algunas estaban conectadas, mientras que las otras no llevaban a nada. Para cualquier animal salvaje adaptado a este terreno, subirse a las rocas y entrar en la cueva seria facil, aunque no estaba seguro si en su forma humana el pequeño bastardo de los Zoldyck pudiera hacer mucho. Se encogió de hombros y se soltó para aterrizar en una rama gruesa a unos metros abajo de donde se colgó. Le dio un beso a su mano y susurró un, "Buena suerte", soltó a la mariposa aturdida, durante un par de minutos estuvo revoloteando por todos lados.

Hisoka esperó con paciencia a que entrara en una de las cuevas, inducida por el olor a sangre, que buena suerte el haberlo herido con una de sus cartas, aunque fuese solo un simple rasguño. Sin embargo, la mariposa bajó al suelo, a las raices del árbol y se introdujo en ellas. Hisoka alzó una ceja intrigado, pero igualmente acabó bajando a las raices, colandose por donde había entrado la mariposa, hasta encontrarse de frente con una grieta enorme.

-Una cueva dentró del árbol, vaya, esto no lo había visto yo-sonrió mientras se adentraba.

El problema fue que cada vez se iba haciendo más estrecha y tuvo que agazaparse para seguir. Al final salió de la estrechez y casi se cayó hacia delante, alzó la vista para encontrar una cueva, no muy grande pero perfecta para un animal como aquel coyote, o lo que fuera. Por el suelo habian pequeños huesos, y restos de carne podrida, también distiguia el olor a orina, para marcar el territorio. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver juguetes, pequeños muñecos de trapo viejos, rotos, pero todos en un rincon de la cueva, parecian hechos a mano por las madres del lugar. Su madre le habia hecho uno cuando fue su cumpleaños, uno de los que todavia estaba viva. Sinceramente no recordaba cual, solo sabia que estos muñecos eran comunes, lo que significaba que habia estado en la ciudad, quizas en un hurto de comida. Y de paso se llevó los juguetes. "Es verdad, todavía es un niño, debió de haberle llamado la atención" pensó abriendo los ojos, ahora ya sí sorprendido, habian muchas cajas de dulces rotas a pocos metros de los juguetes, "Y parece que le gustan los dulces~" soltó una risita divertida.

Pero ese fue su error, el niño escuchó el inusual sonido en su silencioso refugió. Además. el olor era diferente, cuando vio al hombre rojo gruñó enseguida que se giro amenazadoramente.

A Hisoka le hizo gracia, ahora se veía tan pequeño, e incluso adorable, esos enormes ojos azul brillante, con ese atisbo de animal. Le recorrió un escalofrió, sobretodo por ver ese cuerpo delgado, muy delgado, aunque la suciedad de su piel no dejaba apreciar lo pálida que era. El pequeño se lanzó sin pensarselo dos veces sobre el intruso, enganchandose en su hombro, Hisoka cerró los ojos sintiendo un escalofrio placentero, "Ohhh~si sigue así voy a perder el control..." pensó relamiendose los labios.

No dolia en lo absoluto en comparacion con los otros dientes, eso lo sabia el pequeño que ejerció más fuerza. Pero de repente notó un golpe en la nuca, un golpe que le hizo ver todo borroso y su cuerpo paralizado. Hisoka logró capturar el cuerpo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. La mirada azul no le dejó hasta perder el conocimiento, en ellos pudo ver el miedo, y la rabia, Hisoka no supó como interpretar eso, simplemente no esperó más y le puso las esposas sin saber su funcionamiento.

-Bueno, ahora sera mejor ir a hacer las maletas-suspiró cargando el cuerpo inconsciente con delicadeza-Que pena, me hubiera gustado hacer más turismo por aquí~~

TBC...

Segundo capi hecho~~

Siento las faltas de ortografia, el corrector me iba mal por lo rápido que escribí y me daba pereza corregirlas. xD


	3. Chapter 3

-Ehhh...señor...¿es seguro que dejemos a su...perro en el compartimento de animales? Ni siquiera va fuera de la caja...-dijo, no muy seguro de si colocar la caja que se movia de un lado a otro, escuchando gruñidos desde dentro.

Hisoka se dio la vuelta alzando una ceja.

-Si quiere le abro la caja para que se cargue al resto de animales, créame, es una raza muy agresiva, mejor que siga encerrado en la jaula y la caja-respondio continuando su camino para subir al avión

.

El pobre hombre, aun asustado por la ferocidad del animal que deberia estar ahi dentro, tragó saliva y condujo la caja al compartimento de los animales. Se quedó de piedra en cuanto, al dejar la caja ahí dentro los animales del resto de pasajeros se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a intentar escapar, incluso mordiendo los barrotes de sus jaulas.

Hisoka tomó asiento lejos de la gente, para quitarse el vendaje y limpiar la herida con alcohol. No hubo muestra de dolor o queja en su rostro, la azafata incluso sintió molestia al verlo herido y tan tranquilo, pudo percibir que la herida fue de un mordisco, y no de cualquier animal. Y los pasajeros tampoco dijeron nada al verlo discutir con el encargado de vigilar a los animales, decía que su perro o lo que fuera estaba asustando a las otras mascotas. Hisoka le clavó una carta en el pie, ya harto de la discusión, las miradas ajenas se apartaron de él o del herido. Esta gente fue más inteligente que los del anterior avión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuvo ciertos problemillas con el transporte de la caja a su apartamento, ero todo se solucionó con unas cuantas amenazas y un poco de dinero.

Una vez en su "casa" se sentó en el sillón para estirar los musculos doloridos del asiento del avión. Ahora entendía lo de como en casa en ningun lado, lo único que le jodía eran esos asientos, demaisado pequeños, era lo malo de ser una persona alta. El golpe de la caja y el gruñir del pequeño coyote, le hizo recordar su motivo del viaje, "Ah...es verdad, debe de tener hambre" pensó riendo mientras se acercaba a la caja.

En esas que su movil sonó. "Quien sera, sera~" canturreo en su mente contestando la llamada, alejándose un poco de la caja que se balanceaba.

¿Yo~?-preguntó, como siempre.

-Hisoka, buenos días-saludó Illumi desde el otro lado-Llamó por el asunto.

Hisoka sonrió orgulloso.

-Ha ido perfectamente, solo un pequeño rasguño, y una marca de mandibular en el brazo, nada que mi nen no pueda ocultar con una mentira endeble~

-Oh, pense que te arrancaría una pierna o algo-comento sorprendido.

-Menudo alivio saber como piensas-soltó con ironía-Bueno, hablemos de neg...

La caja se rompió con un gran estruendo, el peliblanco salió de ella arrastrándose, pues no podía usar sus manos delanteras para caminar. Se vio desorientado, esto no era su casa, el olor, el ambiente, el tacto, todo era diferente y no le gustó en lo absoluto ver al hombre rojo de pie mirándole.

-Un momento, Illumi-chan~~-dijo colocando el móvil en la mesa-Vamos, pequeño, no querrás que te vuelva a dejar noqu...

Sin escucharle siquiera el niño se le lanzó a morderle los pies para hacerle perder el equilibrió. Hisoka fue más rápido y usó su Bungee Gum para lanzar al pequeño contra la pared, sin sobrepasarse, ni con el niño ni con el inmobiliario. Luego, usando lo mismo logró atarlo y cogerlo llevándolo al cuarto de bañó donde lo libero y encerró, colocando una butaca para atrancar la puerta. Luego se dirigió al movil y le indicó al pelinegro proseguir con la conversación.

-So...debo, entender por los ruidos que has tenido complicaciones-comentó inexpresivo

-Sí, tiene mucha fuerza, se ha cargado la jaula y la caja-sonrió con ilusión-¿Puedo echar una pelea al menos? No tienes ni idea de lo que me excita cuando me muerde...

-No, debe estar en perfectas condiciones.

-Aburrido~-aun sonreía, ignorando la negativa-¿Y cuando vendrás a recogerlo?

Se escuchó un grito de fondo, desde el lado de Illumi. Hisoka se pusó serio, pues tambien se oian rugidos y destrozos.

-¿Complicaciones?

-Sí, los garraou han descubierto que la muerte de la madre de mi hermanastro no fue un accidente, y por lo tanto que su hijo esta vivo, vienen a reclamarlo-suspiró, apuñalando a un garraou que venia por detras-¿Te importaria quedartelo un tiempo?

-Mientras me pagues...-se encogió de hombros-¿Aproximadamente cuanto tardarías?

-No lo sé, pero esto ira para largo-volvio a apuñalar a otro garraou-Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista me vendrá bien que este contigo.

Eso le pareció divertido al pelirrojo, que se tumbó en el sillón.

-¿Por~?

-Te daré el triple de lo que me pidas, si nos lo adiestras, estoy seguro de que actualmente reacciona como un animal, y preferimos que cuando lo tengamos hable y se comporte como una persona-explicó, esquivando un ataque.

Hisoka se llevó la mano a la babilla, alzando la cabeza para mirar la puerta del baño, que seguia siendo golpeada con fuerza. Bueno, no todos los días entrenaba a un mestizo de dos razas incomparables. Sonrió con perversión al recordar su cuerpo, ademas, debía admitir que era un niño muy atractivo~...

-Oh, y nada de hacerle cosas pervertidas

"Mierda" pensó sonriendo.

-Ok~, aceptó, ya me llamaras cuando lo quieras-dijo a modo de despido

-Ah, me olvidaba, mi madre ha decidido que su nombre sea Killua, espero que no se te olvide-con eso colgó volviendo al campo de batalla.

-Mmmm...que nombres más raros les ponen los Zoldyck a sus hijos...

Aunque debía admitir que le quedaba bien.

-Bien, Killua-chan, será mejor que nos conozcamos sin echarnos a la garganta ajena~~-dijo con suavidad, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, que seguía siendo golpeada constantemente con fuerza, moviendo la butaca incluso. Sinceramente tampoco le sorprendía,no tanto como cuando lo vio usar zetsu. Apenas llegó a donde estaba el mueble que tocaron a la puerta, frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad? Él trataba de acercarse a un cachorro de garraou medio drakkur y alguien iba a interrumpir el momento.

...

Aunque posiblemente, ese momento no fuese el que muchos describieran como bonito, pues el "coyote" se le lanzaría al cuello nada más abrir, probablemente.

Al abrir la puerta fue sorprendido por dos chicas vestidas de sirvientas, ambas rubias, bueno en el páis en que estaba abundaban bastante, así que no le sorprendía mucho.

-Buenos dias, señor, es la hora del servicio de limpieza, por favor, abandone la habitación en un periodo de veinte o treinta minutos. Nos encargaremos de dejar su habitacion como los chorros del...

-No hace falta, gracias-cortó rapidamente, intentando cerrar la puerta pero las chicas insistieron.

-S-señor, son las normas...nosotras tenemos que...

Hisoka les hizo aparecer en su mano un buen fajo de billetes.

-¿Esto cubriría las molestias?

-Mire, lo siento pero tenemos que...

El sonido de cristales rotos y un fuerte alarido las asustó, Hisoka miró con una gota hacia el interior, suponiendo varias cosas, entre ellas el desastre que el pequeño habria formado en el cuarto de baño. Luego sonrió a las chicas con dulzura.

-Como han podido oir, estoy un poco ocupado~

La chica que insistió tomó el fajo de billetes y se los embolsó, se reverencio un par de veces y salió pitando siendo seguida por su compañera. Que raras. Pensó encogiéndose de hombros, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y mirando directamente hacia el ahora silencioso cuarto de baño. Frunció el ceño acercandose y retirando el mueble, abriendo, con mucho cuidado la puerta, apenas un dedo para observar. Todos los objetos estaban tirados por el suelo, las toallas, y el espejo roto, los trozos escampados por el suelo y habian manchas de sangre por todo el suelo, en el plato de ducha, se encontraba el herido cachorro echo un ovillo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras gemía de dolor como un cachorrito herido, prácticamente era eso, pero en fin. Hisoka notó esa culpabilidad, siempre la tenia con los niños, al menos con los que le interesaban, avanzó lentamente, sus años de experiencia le decian que lo mejor para acercarse a un animal herido era no mostrándose amenazante, y tampoco como una presa. Este niño no era un animal, no uno que razonara al cien por cien como tal, este era más listo y sabía lo que se hacia, sobretodo, herido, su mala leche creció con el dolor que seguramente, atribuía a Hisoka por haberlo encerrado allí.

Más no podía dejarse morder o atacar, antes de que el niño reaccionara lo ató con su Bungee Gum como hizo antes y de paso le amordazó, para evitar que esos dientes le dieran en la zona herida, por muy masoquista que fuera a veces, esta no era una de esas situaciones. Con cuidado de no tocar las zonas heridas, que eran casi todas pues al ir a cuatro patas se habia clavado todos los cristales en manos, pies, pierna derecha, y mejilla.

Lo levantó en brazos y salió del cuarto, evitando los cristales que ya limpiaria luego. Entró en su habitacion y ató a la otra de la esquina al cachorro, uniendo su nen pegajoso, impidiéndole moverse, dejando expuestos para empezar los pies ensangrentados.

-Esto te va a doler-dijo suavemente acariciando su cabeza mientras sacaba un botiquin de debajo de la cama.

El menor se revolvió intentando darle patadas, en cuanto Hisoka atrapó uno de los pies, con las pinzas y con mucha velocidad y precisión, lorgó arrancar todos los cristales de la planta y la parte superior del pie, entre los dedos tambien habia algun que otro. El peliblanco gruño, pero solo cuando el líquido que escocía hizo contacto con su piel al ser vendada. Hisoka repitió todo eso en el otro pie, la pierna, manos, y para finalizar la mejilla izquierda, la cual acarició.

-Y ahora para finalizar~-dijo acariciando los pies y las manos, y de paso la mejilla-Las palabras mágicas, sana sana, curita de rana, si no se cura hoy, curara mañana~-canturreo sonriente.

El nombrado Killua ladeó la cabeza, ahora más tranquilo que el dolor hubiera desparecido, así como la cosa pegajosa que cubría su boca, seguia atado a la butaca, sin embargo. El pelirrojo sonrió, había olvidado que posiblemente no entendia una mierda de lo que decia, aunque eso le recordó...

-Tú puedes hablar...-susurró, arrodillandose delante del pequeño-Dijiste adios...

Por raro o gracioso que sonara, el peliblanco movio las orejas humanas, ya seguramente acostumbradas a como lo hacia en su forma animal.

-A...-abrió la boca intentando pronunciar-Os...

-Adios.

-A...dios...-repitió.

-¿Solo sabes decir eso?-preguntó, solo recibió un gruñido del estomagó del pequeño-Oh, tienes hambre, juju, no te muevas de aquí~

La broma hubiera sido graciosa si el pequeño entendiera lo que decia.

Este empezó a moverse inquieto, molesto, esa cosa rosa le impedia moverse, y no le gustaba estar atado. Al intentar morderlo y ver que no tenía solucion, se rindió observando todo alrededor, la cama, la television encima de la pared, la ventana bien cerrada por si acaso, la alfombra de piel, y las dos mesas de noche pequeñas con lamapara en cada una de ellas. El olor en esa habitacion era puramente del hombre de rojo, como en su mente se denominaba a su captor. Arrugó la nariz, confuso, el hombre rojo entró en su casa, y le atacó, le metió en un sitio oscuro, luego en una habitacion rara donde se cortó, y ahora le curaba. Su pequeña mente dividida entre su instinto animal y el razonable no lograba darle una explicacion lógica.

Para él solo habian dos cosas.

Presa o enemigo.

El hombre rojo no era una presa porque ahora era más fuerte, pero un enemigo no cura. Sus meditaciones sobre como clasificar al pelirrojo se detuvieron cuando sus fosas nasales, ahora no tan desarroladas pero bastante finas, alcanzaron a percibir un olor delicioso.

Carne.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron mientras se removia intentando llegar al plato que Hisoka traia en sus manos. Un bistec de vaca, no le llevó más de diez minutos prepararlo, suerte que en la nevera tenia comida congelada. Sonrió al ver la impaciencia del pequeño cachorro.

-Are, are~ enseguida te doy de comer-dijo divertido, más cuando se arrodilló apartó el plato de las fauces del peliblanco, dispuestas a devorar hasta el plato si hacia falta-Ah, ah...que quema.

Pero el pequeño no le hizo caso y se atrevió con otro ataque, arrepintiéndose cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la carne caliente. Soltó un quejido y ladeó el rostro, desconfiando de esa comida. Hisoka suspiró intentando contener una carcajada de lo cómico que se vio el pequeño. Cortó con los cubiertos un trozo de carne que sopló para enfriarlo, luego se lo ofreció al peliblanco, pero se negó, creyendo que todavía estaba ardiendo.

-Tranquilo, esta bien, mira-él mismo probó un poco para demostrarle que no quemaba.

Los ojos desconfiados se relajaron y acercó su nariz al trozo de carne, el olor era exquisito y le despertaba aún más hambre. Con una ultima mirada de recelo, se llevó todo el trozo a la boca, masticando al principio lento para asegurarse y después, soltó una exclamación de placer.

-¿Esta bueno?-preguntó riendo mientras soplaba otro trozo-Di aaah~

Obedeciendo, a su manera, Killua con gusto siguió comiendo de los trozos de carne que le iba dando el mayor. Cuando la comida hubo acabado, Killua empezó a exigir más con sonidos tipicos de cachorro.

-¿Quieres más?

Era obvio, pero quería oir un sí, o algo, pero el niño seguia emitiendo esos sonidos extraños, se los tomó como una afirmación y preparó otro final fueron seis enormes porciones de carne que el pequeño se zampó. Hisoka supuso que seria el equivalente a su racion de comida, aunque esperaba que no fuera diaria. De postre, le ofreció una mus de chocolate que él mismo iba a comerse, pero solo ver la enorme baba caer ya se convenció de que el pequeño exigia probarla al menos. Si antes Killua fue hostil con el pelirrojo, ahora era como un cachorrito domado, darle la mus había ganado muchisimos puntos de confianza, inclusó lo dejó libre para que explorara un poco la casa.

TBC...

Buf, bueno, no sé como habra quedado, seguro que me odiareis por no continuar...pero en fin, espero que os haya gustado~^^


End file.
